Elope with me
by Lorelei69
Summary: Je vais vous conter une courte histoire ; celle de deux amants que tout séparait, mais dont l'amour même fit qu'ils n'étaient alors qu'une seule âme à eux deux. BL, UA.


**Titre : **Elope with me

**Auteur : **yaoi-girl38

**Raiting : **K+

**Couple : **Ludwig (Allemagne) & Feliciano (Italie)

**Disclaimer : **Axis Powers Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Cet OS, je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui même. J'en ai rêvé pendant la nuit, il fallait absolument que je la tape. En plus, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ici. ^^

* * *

><p><em>Je vais vous conter une courte histoire celle de deux amants que tout séparait, mais dont l'amour même fit qu'ils n'étaient alors qu'une seule âme à eux deux.<em>

Feliciano était un jeune homme de vingt ans, faisant partie de la lignée des Vargas. Cette famille n'était pas comme n'importe quelle famille, elle était suffisamment étendue et était la seule mafia italienne de cette ville. Alors que son frère aîné, Lovino, était prêt à tout pour étendre la lignée de père en fils, son cadet était quant à lui plus réticent. Il n'avait jamais été un pour la violence et la manipulation. Au contraire, il préférait l'honnêteté et la gentillesse, ce qui lui valut les représailles de sa famille – son frère le premier. Feliciano était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un saint il était doux comme un agneau, et cherchait toujours à aider les autres. Quand il disait qu'il était un Vargas, on ne le croyait pas. Beaucoup trop gentil, disaient les uns, et beaucoup trop faible disaient les autres. Mais personne ne voulait croire qu'il était un mafieux.

Lovino n'aimait pas tellement ce terme de « mafieux », le jugeant comme trop péjoratif il préférait se dire qu'il était un homme d'affaire respectable et respecté. Feliciano préférait qu'on dise de lui qu'il était un homme, comme tous les autres. Après tout, qu'avait-il de plus qu'eux ? A part peut-être son courage tellement inexistant que le simple fait de dormir à la belle étoile le faisait pleurer comme une petite fille. Car oui, Feliciano était faible. C'était bien ce que lui reprochait sa famille – son frère, toujours le premier. Il avait peur de tout, n'aimait pas être seul, et se faisait mal vraiment trop facilement. Mais par-dessus tout, il était curieux. Alors Feliciano, tout seul dans sa chambre, observant les cartes du monde et des pays de différentes tailles accrochées sur les murs, se laissait aller à rêver qu'un jour, enfin, il pourrait voir au-delà des grilles de cette ville-prison, et partir très loin.

La famille ennemie des Vargas était la mafia allemande qui regroupait l'intégralité de la famille Beilschmidt. Ennemies depuis des générations, ces familles avaient tout pour se détester elles avaient les mêmes richesses, la même dignité et surtout, elles partageaient la même ville. Et c'était cela qui était de trop. Elles n'aimaient pas partager. Alors elles se battaient, par des menaces physiques ou verbales, pour voir qui faiblirait le premier et quitterait la ville la queue entre les jambes.

Les deux héritiers de cette famille étaient deux frères : Ludwig et Gilbert. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, car même si Gilbert était l'aîné des deux, c'était Ludwig le plus mature et le plus respecté. C'était donc lui que leur père avait choisi pour le remplacer quand sa vie prendrait fin. Ludwig était prêt à assumer ce rôle. C'était un chef dans l'âme, il donnait déjà des ordres aux subordonnés de son père alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans et peinait à atteindre les un mètre cinquante. Mais déjà à cet âge-là, son autorité était telle qu'elle en effrayait certains. Même Gilbert n'avait pas cette même autorité.

Mais ils avaient bien une chose en commun ils étaient imposants, Ludwig pour sa musculation et son air sérieux, Gilbert pour son côté manipulateur et son regard de meurtrier. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, et pourtant, Gilbert avait été écarté de son frère car il ne possédait pas la même intelligence, les mêmes actions réfléchies, ni le sérieux requis. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il détestait son petit frère au fond de lui. Bien qu'il soit un grand frère comme on peut en rêver, il était cruel il était prêt à tout pour faire tomber son cadet et reprendre la place qui lui revenait de droit, parce qu'il était l'aîné.

Mais il ne savait pas que Ludwig savait cela. Ludwig connaissait bien son frère, peut-être trop d'ailleurs, car en sachant toute la haine qu'il lui portait, il avait dû rester solide et continuer à accepter sa future responsabilité. Malgré cette solidité et cette apparence de pierre, Ludwig était un éternel solitaire qui en souffrait affreusement. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, tout le monde le craignait et le respectait trop pour cela. Alors il se contentait, lorsqu'il était seul, de concocter des petits plats et des sucreries qu'il déposait discrètement devant les maisons avant d'observer de loin la réaction des personnes lorsqu'elles découvraient le présent sur le seuil. C'était pour lui une façon de se réconcilier avec son destin peu enviable, à part pour tous les « grands hommes » comme s'aimait à dire son père.

Un jour, Feliciano décida de quitter le nid familial pour marcher dans les rues délabrées de la ville. Son père lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour lui de bien connaître le monde qu'ils dominaient tous ensemble. Dominer. Voilà un mot que Feliciano ne supportait pas d'entendre. Être au-dessus des personnes pauvres, qui se battaient pour nourrir leur famille, c'était impensable pour lui.

Il croisa une vieille femme qui balayait lentement le seuil de sa porte. Il l'observa un moment elle était toute fripée, cela faisait peine à voir. Son balai qui perdait de ses poils caressait le sol machinalement, une action répétée en boucle sans jamais savoir quand s'arrêter. La dame leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard, vidé de toute émotion, frappa Feliciano de plein cœur. Il baissa alors la tête et continua son chemin, sentant les yeux pesants de la femme sur lui alors qu'il disparaissait au bout de l'allée.

L'air lourd du début de l'automne empêchait Feliciano de respirer correctement au milieu de la poussière des rues étroites. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de se diriger vers la partie de la ville qui était sous la domination des Beilschmidt. Mais de toute façon, qui le reconnaîtrait ? Personne ne voulait croire qu'il était un Vargas, alors il passerait inaperçu là-bas. S'il croisait un mafieux, celui-ci le regarderait de haut, méprisant sa faiblesse et sa frêle carrure. Comme d'habitude.

Cette partie de la ville n'était pas si différente de celle d'où il venait il y avait les mêmes maisons sales aux volets brisés, les mêmes pavés défoncés sur le sol, rendant la marche désagréable. Et il y avait les mêmes personnes pauvres, accrochant des draps qui étaient plus jaunes que blancs sur des étendages, qui n'étaient qu'un pauvre fil de fer peu robuste que le vent emporterait dès qu'il soufflerait. Il y avait ces mêmes enfants qui couraient dans les rues en riant, inconscients de la vie qu'ils menaient. Feliciano sourit tristement quand une petite fille lui tendit une fleur. Un chrysanthème. Elle avait dû aller dans le cimetière pour prendre le peu de fleurs qu'il y avait là-bas. Le jeune homme déposa le chrysanthème dans la poche de sa veste, le faisant sortir un peu pour qu'il puisse apprécier les faibles rayons de soleil malgré la grisaille de la cité.

Feliciano continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une grande grille donnant sur un terrain désaffecté. Sur le grillage était accroché un panneau rouge, avec inscrit en majuscules blanches « ENTREE INTERDITE ». Qu'y avait-il de l'autre côté ? Songea Feliciano en se collant à la grille. C'était tout aussi gris que dans sa ville, mais il arrivait pourtant à percevoir autre chose au loin. Des formes rondes semblaient se démarquer à l'horizon, mais c'était tout ce qu'il réussissait à saisir. Il tourna le dos à la grille, s'adossant à celle-ci avant de se laisser glisser sur le bitume. Les genoux repliés contre son torse et ses bras croisés dessus, il enfouit sa tête dans ceux-ci avec un long soupir impuissant.

Quand il deviendrait le chef de la famille Vargas – si ce n'était pas son frère – il ferait en sorte d'améliorer les conditions de vie ici-bas. Comment des personnes riches pouvaient-elles continuer à vivre sans faire attention à la souffrance des plus modestes ?

Des pas retentirent soudain dans sa direction. Feliciano ne bougea pas. Les pas semblèrent s'arrêter devant lui, mais il resta coi. Une voix grave l'interpela alors :

« Eh, petit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

A ces mots, Feliciano se décida enfin à relever la tête, lentement. D'abord, il vit des souliers noirs bien cirés. Ce fut suffisant pour faire savoir à l'Italien qu'un homme d'affaire se tenait là, face à lui. Levant un peu plus les yeux, il vit un pantalon fait d'un riche tissu et à la coupe droite, puis une veste aux épaules larges faite de la même étoffe et boutonnée sur une chemise blanche. Il ne réussit à voir le visage de l'homme, il ne distingua de lui qu'une mâchoire carrée. Alors il se leva et fit face. L'inconnu faisait bien une tête de plus que lui. Il détailla son visage attentivement. Un regard bleu glacé et des cheveux blond platine plaqués en arrière sur son crâne. Les sourcils étaient froncés, mais cela semblait presque naturel. Il était assez intimidant, mais pour une fois, Feliciano prit son courage à deux mains et soutint le regard dur qui le défiait. Mais il défaillit rapidement au bout de quelques secondes et finit par geindre tout en se collant contre la grille :

« S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal ! »

L'homme sembla aussitôt se rendre compte qu'il effrayait le jeune homme et son visage se radoucit de suite. Cela calma Feliciano qui fit un sourire maladroit.

« Je crois que je me suis un peu perdu… »

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un garçon de dix ans incapable de retrouver son chemin ? S'outra intérieurement Feliciano avant de se rendre compte que oui, c'était le cas. Il fit tomber son regard sur les quelques centimètres de goudron qui le séparaient de l'inconnu et resta silencieux. L'homme se déplaça soudain et vint s'adosser au grillage à côté de lui. Feliciano lui jeta un regard légèrement désemparé. Il n'allait pas le virer ? A moins que…

« Tu es perdu toi aussi ? »

Il avait demandé ça sans réfléchir et se sentait maintenant un peu bête de sa question. Mais son voisin ne s'en importuna pas et se contenta de répondre gentiment que non, il habitait dans le quartier et voulait juste être un peu seul. Ce n'était pas un homme très bavard, il n'entra pas dans les détails et alors qu'un silence gênant menaçait de s'installer entre eux deux, Feliciano engagea la discussion – qui de temps à autre ressemblait plus à un monologue. Il lui raconta ses idées d'avenir, de voyager à travers le monde et de rencontrer des gens différents. L'homme hochait la tête une fois sur deux, souriait quand Feliciano racontait une anecdote amusante sur sa vie personnelle.

La nuit commençait à poindre et Feliciano se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était perdu et qu'il n'allait pas réussir à retrouver son chemin tout seul dans le noir. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un sourire gêné inscrit sur le visage.

« Tu habites où ? »

Feliciano ne fit pas attention à la réponse qu'il donna alors.

« Dans la partie ouest de la ville. »

« … tu veux dire que tu viens de la famille Vargas ? »

Feliciano hoqueta comment avait-il deviné ? Il commença à bégayer, cherchant une excuse ou quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver, car évidemment, lui aussi avait deviné : l'homme était un Beilschmidt. Mais, à l'encontre de ce qu'il attendait, l'inconnu – plus si inconnu que ça – lui dit :

« Normalement, je devrais t'amener devant mon père mais… je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Il commença à marcher. Feliciano resta figé sur place, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées et essayant de se calmer. L'homme se retourna vers lui.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, Feliciano laissa fleurir un sourire reconnaissant sur son visage et rejoignit les côtés de l'homme qui souriait également, mais de façon plus contenue. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la limite invisible mais que tout le monde connaissait qui séparait les deux parties de la ville. A partir d'ici, Feliciano retrouverait son chemin sans problèmes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se tourna vers l'homme.

« On se reverra, hein ? »

Un petit soupir suivi d'un mince sourire lui répondit que oui.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Feliciano. Et toi ? »

« Ludwig. »

Feliciano tourna alors les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Il secoua la main en direction de son nouvel ami.

« Alors à bientôt, Ludwig ! »

Et il disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Ludwig retourna voir Feliciano. Ils se rejoignirent à la même grille que la veille, parlèrent de tout et de rien. Parfois, un silence s'imposait entre eux, mais il n'était pas gênant. Feliciano en profitait pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Ludwig et ils restaient là, à fixer l'horizon à travers la grille.

Ce même rituel se joua pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines. Ils se voyaient, tantôt se parlant, tantôt ne faisant que se regarder, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de mauvais chez l'autre qui fasse que leurs deux familles se détestaient. Mais jamais ils ne surent. Alors ils se contentaient de trouver les qualités et les défauts de chacun, ces petites choses futiles qui les rapprochaient et leur permettaient de se découvrir un peu plus à chaque rencontre.

Si le frère de Feliciano n'avait pas remarqué le manège de son cadet, Gilbert lui, avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Ludwig était beaucoup trop heureux ces derniers temps, chose particulièrement inhabituelle chez lui. Il sortait très souvent du domaine familial, et toujours à une heure spécifique. Il se tramait quelque chose, c'était clair.

En un début d'après-midi d'hiver, où le temps était devenu beaucoup plus froid, Ludwig se préparait à sortir retrouver Feliciano. Il était devenu dépendant du jeune homme, c'était une source de bonheur chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait toujours ce besoin de le savoir en bonne santé, joyeux et insouciant. Enfilant une écharpe bien chaude autour de son cou, Ludwig quitta la maison qu'il partageait avec son frère. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce dernier avait décidé, en ce jour, de le suivre.

Ludwig traversa les rues qui se vidaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, et arriva au point de rendez-vous. Feliciano n'était pas encore là. Il s'assit alors sur une des caisses entreposées aux alentours. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que déjà Feliciano arrivait en l'appelant de sa voix enjouée. Ludwig se leva et accueillit l'Italien qui vint se lover dans ses bras. Sentir ce corps mince contre le sien lui procurait une chaleur qu'il avait découvert il y a peu. C'était tellement agréable qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi des années, à serrer Feliciano contre son torse.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout d'une longue minute qui parut trop courte pour Ludwig. Feliciano était chaudement habillé d'une longue veste et de caches-oreilles, et de la buée s'échappait de sa bouche dès qu'il respirait. L'Italien regardait l'horizon, rêveur. Ludwig, quant à lui, le regardait. Il se sentait complet en sa présence. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, ni même avec son frère. Feliciano le coupa dans sa contemplation en déclarant quelque chose qui le surprit :

« Hé, Ludwig. Et si on s'enfuyait tous les deux ? »

Ludwig pensa que c'était une blague et rit légèrement. Mais quand il croisa le regard de l'Italien, il s'arrêta aussitôt. Le jeune homme semblait sérieux, et c'était tellement rare de sa part. Ludwig reprit de sa contenance et l'incita à développer cette soudaine idée quelque peu insensée.

« On pourrait partir loin d'ici, loin de nos responsabilités et de nos devoirs. »

Ludwig secoua la tête. Non décidemment, c'était vraiment trop irraisonné.

« On ne peut pas faire ça. »

Feliciano se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon et ignora sa remarque. Il continua en reprenant son habituel air enjoué :

« Si on partait, on serait libre ! On découvrirait des tas de choses ensemble ! On rencontrerait des gens différents de nous, on goûterait à de nouvelles façons de vivre… »

Son sourire se perdit dans ses pensées et il baissa les paupières, un air triste composant son visage, tirant le cœur de Ludwig.

« Mon père va bientôt mourir. Il veut me léguer son rôle, mais je ne suis pas prêt. Lovino n'attend que ça, au contraire, mais rien n'y fait, le choix fut que ce soit moi, le prochain représentant de la famille Vargas. Si je partais, alors je n'aurais plus à supporter cette responsabilité et Lovino pourrait prendre la tête de la mafia. »

Ludwig regarda l'horizon à son tour. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Feliciano, car il vivait exactement la même chose. Sa main chercha celle de son ami, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent à travers le tissu des gants. Ils se regardèrent.

« Nous partirons ensemble. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Ils se sourirent. Ludwig se pencha légèrement vers le visage de Feliciano, avant d'hésiter. Qu'allait-il donc faire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse que de fines lèvres vinrent se poser gentiment sur les siennes. Un peu surpris, Ludwig ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il répondit finalement à cette pression et entoura le torse de Feliciano de ses bras. Ceux du jeune homme vinrent à son cou et, se collant l'un à l'autre, ils approfondirent ce baiser attendu depuis longtemps. C'était décidé, ils partiraient ensemble loin de la cité.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à regret, ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser et chacun retourna chez lui. Ludwig était dans un état d'euphorie étrange, il avait à la fois froid à cause du temps, et chaud grâce à la tiédeur de ces lèvres qu'il avait pu caresser avec toute la douceur dont il avait pu faire preuve. Il aimait la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pu aimer, un ennemi de sa famille, et pourtant, bien que bravant l'interdit, il se sentait dans un état d'allégresse qui lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes.

Le soir même, il commença à préparer un sac de voyage. Il ne prit que le strict nécessaire : des vêtements chauds, de l'argent, et un appareil photo afin d'immortaliser les moments entre lui et son bien-aimé. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de plus, ils trouveraient tout le reste sur place. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait pu crier sur les toits son amour pour Feliciano.

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, il se rappela de son frère. Il devait le prévenir qu'il partait, mais comment ? Lui dire en face ne ferait qu'engendrer des problèmes et empêcherait ses projets d'avenir avec Feliciano. Il décida alors de lui écrire une lettre.

S'asseyant à son bureau, il sortit un bloc-notes et un stylo noir et argenté. Puis il commença à rédiger de sa fine écriture, un mot d'excuse et d'adieu. La séparation de deux frères était quelque chose de douloureux, aussi Ludwig ne put-il pas s'empêcher d'hésiter lorsqu'il signa la lettre. Peut-être faisait-il une erreur en partant comme cela ? C'était peut-être un geste immature et surtout irréfléchi. Non, il avait promis à Feliciano, il n'allait pas se dégonfler au dernier moment.

Il plia la feuille en deux et la laissa sur son bureau, bien en vue pour que son frère puisse la voir s'il entrait dans sa chambre. Il se coucha ensuite, murmurant un dernier « je t'aime » envers Feliciano bien qu'il fut seul dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Ludwig était seul chez lui. Il ignorait où Gilbert était parti, mais quelque part, cela l'arrangeait : il ne risquait pas de le croiser sur le chemin alors qu'il avait un sac sur l'épaule. Ouvrant la porte de la maison, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une légère vague de regret le traversa, mais il l'effaça aussitôt. Il murmura un faible adieu et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ludwig avait quelques minutes de retard et espéra que Feliciano était toujours là. Cela aurait été terrible de faire croire au jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse. Il accéléra le pas et rejoignit la grille, qui était devenu leur endroit rien qu'à eux, car personne d'autre n'y allait. Ce qu'il trouva là-bas le statufia sur place.

Gisant sur le sol, il vit Feliciano. Ludwig accourut à ses côtés et s'agenouilla, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant fortement contre lui. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et son regard où brillait habituellement une petite étincelle de malice, était vide et fixait l'horizon de l'autre côté de la grille. En baissant les yeux sur le torse du jeune homme, il aperçut du sang au niveau du cœur. Une balle y était incrustée. L'odeur métallique de l'hémoglobine vint attaquer ses narines et Ludwig dut repousser une soudaine envie de vomir.

Le sang coulait de la veste et gouttait sur le sol, tel les grains de sable d'un sablier qui tombaient interminablement sur un temps long et douloureux. Ludwig chuchota le nom de Feliciano plusieurs fois, le berçant contre lui et le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux et de rire de son horrible blague. Mais rien ne vint. Pas de rire. Ni même un souffle. L'on entendait juste les sanglots saccadés de Ludwig sur la dépouille de celui qui fut son amant pendant moins d'une journée.

Des pas s'approchèrent et il leva ses yeux rougis vers celui qui osait l'interrompre dans son malheur. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, mais le mot n'était pas assez fort pour déterminer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Un revolver à la main, le visage imperturbable et le dos droit, Gilbert faisait face au corps vouté et tremblant de son frère.

« Gilbert, tu… tu n'as pas fait ça, dis-moi ? »

Sa voix était tremblotante, mais suffisamment forte pour faire passer tous ses sentiments en une seule question. Pour toute réponse, son frère jeta son arme qui vint glisser sur le bitume jusqu'aux pieds de Ludwig. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, tue-moi. »

C'était dit sur un ton tellement détaché que cela énerva Ludwig plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Déposant délicatement Feliciano sur le sol, il prit le revolver dans sa main gauche et hurla :

« Comment oses-tu me dire ça ! Tu l'as tué sans aucun remords, il ne t'avait rien fait ! »

La rage qui émanait de Ludwig atteignit Gilbert qui s'irrita à son tour :

« Je vous ai vus hier. Tu l'as embrassé ! Notre ennemi ! Tu voulais fuir avec lui, tu penses bien que je n'allais pas te laisser faire ! Il t'a ensorcelé, les Vargas ne sont bons qu'à ça, ils séduisent pour mieux faire souffrir. »

« Tu ne le connaissais pas ! »

Ludwig reprit alors conscience du pistolet dans ses mains. Il le porta alors à sa tempe. Quelque part, il se réjouit de l'air affolé que prit son frère en le voyant faire cela. Mais son emportement était loin de s'être calmé.

« Tu m'as retiré la seule personne que j'aimais vraiment. »

« Ludwig, fais pas ça… »

« Si je comptais vraiment pour toi, tu m'aurais laissé partir avec lui. Mais les Beilschmidt sont des égocentriques superficiels. »

« Ludwig… »

Gilbert fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à s'élancer pour l'empêcher de tirer, mais Ludwig l'en empêcha aussitôt.

« Si tu fais un pas de plus, j'appuie sur la détente. Mais, à quoi bon ne pas le faire, si de toute façon, je n'ai plus ce qui me raccrochait à ce monde ? »

Son doigt commença une légère pression sur la gâchette. Gilbert écarquilla les yeux, effaré.

« Arrête, espèce d'inconscient ! »

« Adieu, mon frère. »

Il fit une pression complète. Le coup partit, et tout son corps s'écroula sur le goudron, à côté de Feliciano, fixant l'horizon à travers le grillage.

_Ce tragique récit se termine ici. Les deux amants, morts d'un amour impossible, se retrouvèrent au-delà de leur triste fin. Leur rêve de s'évader loin, pour un monde meilleur, s'est finalement réalisé. Quant aux deux familles, ils soignèrent leurs blessures respectives et quittèrent la cité chacun de leur côté. On dit que la ville a retrouvé la joie et la prospérité grâce à l'arrivée d'une personne digne de protéger son peuple. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…_

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>Bon, si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, c'est normal ! Mon subconscient est parfois étrange. En tout cas, je suis allée voir _Roméo & Juliette_ au théâtre il y a peu avec ma classe. Cet OS est quasiment une réécriture -w- J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
